Secrets, Pain, and Memories (The Remake)
by BladerHunter
Summary: The remake of an old sleeping story is finally made. Four lost souls find themselves in the world of Grand Chase. Will they ever go back or will they be stuck there for the rest of their lives? The prologue is out!


Hunter: I'm back~! :3

Blade: …Where the hell have you been?!

Hunter: SATs (aka national high school testing in the US) have been eating me up... But I'm back with a remake of my story, Secrets, Pain, and Memories!

Ice: Sorry for our author not updating. She has been very stressed out with all of this work.

Hunter: I'm so happy to be back to my base of work! So here you go with the prologue of the remade Secrets, Pain, and Memories. Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

_**Knight Master's POV**_

"All Grand Chase members! Please report to the Library please." A smile began announcing as soon as I let go of it.

It bounced away as it went to go notify the members of the Chase. I sighed and sat down on a chair. Today was a very exhausting day to say the least. I shook my head and tried to forget the all the events that led up to a new member.

_**Flashback**_

_Patrolling an area where no one lives was strange. But there were many complaints about bright lights in this area. The other members were either taking a day off or they were in Xenia patrolling. There was a strange pathway that led somewhere and I, filled with curiosity, began walking the train. There were undead monsters along the way but they seemed to be in too much pain to stop me. The road suddenly stopped in front of Gaikoz's castle. Why in the world would anyone be in there? When I heard a loud groan of pain, I got ahold of my sword and prepared myself for the worst. To my surprise, the monsters in the castle were also on the floor in pain. Suddenly, I heard a sword swinging and a few bones cracking._

_I raced into the throne room only to find Gaikoz on the ground and a cloaked figure that took a fragment of his sword. They were about to leave until I stopped them._

"_Wait!" I shouted. "Who are you?"_

_The figure cringed and looked at me with blood red eyes. "None of you concern." They began to walk away._

"_Please. Give me a moment to speak." I plead and the figure did stop._

"_I'll give you a few minutes. Now speak." They replied in a raspy voice._

"_First, I would like you to pull down your hood." I requested firmly._

_They sighed and pulled down their hood only to reveal a feminine face with ears on the top of her head. What is she?_

"_Thank you. My name is Knight Master and I would like to recruit you to the Grand Chase." I announced._

_She scoffed. "I don't have time for this." She began to leave._

"_Just consider the offer at least." I said while slipping an envelope with the invitational letter in it into her pocket._

"_Fine." She grunted._

_After that, she disappeared into a blinding white light. I shook my head and began to walk towards Serdin._

_**Flashback End**_

"Knight Master?" a voice called.

I snapped out of my thoughts and saw everyone sitting down somewhere.

"Why did you call us here?" Ley asked.

"You are all here because there is a new member that is going to join the Grand Chase." I said as I looked at her reply letter in my hand. "You better get comfortable because this is going to be a long story."

_**Blade's POV**_

I sighed as I pulled my hood up to hide my ears. There were many people that saw my ears yesterday and declared me as a monster. I really don't want to relive that experience again. I began sprinting through the dense Elven Forest only to be stopped by an enormous troll.

"You shouldn't be here. I'm afraid I have to escort you out of here stranger." The troll stated.

I didn't do anything but reach into my back pocket and showed him the Grand Chase envelope.

He grunted in surprise. "I apologize. Please follow me to the safer trail."

I nodded and began following him. I looked around and noticed the peaceful atmosphere of the large forest. I scanned the area with my inner sight just in case. There was one chaos emerald in here at the end of the trail which the troll is leading me to.

"Are you alright? You just stopped walking for a while. " The troll's voice rang.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just deep in thought." I replied with a half-smile.

He just nodded and continued walking. Somehow, I knew this was going to be a very long trip to Serdin.

* * *

Hunter: I'm going to end it here for now.

Blade: Are you going to write more later?

Hunter: Yup. I'll continue later on. I hope many of you read it and enjoyed it! ^ _ ^


End file.
